


Bred

by hades_whore



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bestiality, Binge Drinking, Breeding Kink, F/M, Kidnapping, Knotting, No Pregnancy, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Knotting, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, electric shock, kind of, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_whore/pseuds/hades_whore
Summary: Rey meets Ben at a bar, but he has other plans for her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Bred

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m a dumbass and when I went to take this off anon I accidentally deleted it, so let’s try this again.
> 
> I wrote this in two hours and have no patience, so excuse any mistakes.

Rey was celebrating her 21st birthday at the local bar with her friends Rose and Finn. Rose had helped her with her outfit and hair. They were going for a classy yet slutty look. But the pièce de résistance was the choker around her neck that said "birthday bitch". She was a few shots in before she was on the dance floor grinding away to the steady thump of the bass.

As she swayed her hips back and forth, a large arm reached around her and handed her a beer while a hand guided her ass back flush against his hips. Rey tipped her head back and downed the drink in one go. She felt hot breath on her ear that turned into nips that trailed down her neck. 

At some point the dancing turned into making out on the dance floor and the stranger’s hands were up her shirt and skirt. His hand reached the apex of her thigh and he let out a low groan. When his finger breached her entrance she remembered that she had foregone underwear tonight. In her drunken haze she did not care, so she not so subtly spread her legs apart to invite him in.

The night faded in and out, flashes of consciousness broke through the wiped memory from alcohol. She came to at several points. When she was taking shots, making out more, fooling around in the alley behind the bar, and seconds here and there of them in the back of an Uber.

The next morning she wakes up slowly. However, when she realizes the odd position she is in and that her limbs are trapped, her eyes shoot open and adrenaline courses through her body. She jerks, trying to get loose and begins screaming for help.

The man from last night walks into the room. "Good morning, Rey."

"What the fuck is going on! Unhook me now!" Rey is nearly screaming at the man.

The stranger pulls up a chair and sits backwards, his legs straddling the back. “No can do ma'am. You see I have been looking for a fine young girl like you for a long time. I'm in need of a  _ bitch _ like yourself.” With this he fiddles with the choker around her neck, releasing it with a low chuckle.

" _ Please _ , I'll do anything you want just let me go. I won't tell anyone, I swear." Tears begin streaming down her cheeks, the salty flavor lingering on her lips.

"Anyway, my name is Ben and this here is called a breeding bench. What's going to happen is I am going to bring Kylo in and he is going to fuck that tight little pussy of yours. I'll give you a place to sleep and food to eat, so you'll be taken care of and never have to worry your pretty head again. In exchange, you just have to be a practice bitch for Kylo and serve me when I need it.”

Rey didn't answer, she just continued sobbing. Ben moved behind her, running his hand along her ass. Without warning she felt his fingers dip into her. His index and middle finger rubbed the inside of her walls while his thumb massaged her clit. Within minutes she was both filled with ecstasy and humiliation as she exploded with pleasure.

Ben briefly left the room and when he returned Rey heard the distinct sound of four paws hitting the floor and panting. Rey's eyes bulged and she attempted to crane her neck to see what was behind her. She felt a long tongue wipe a stripe up her inner thigh. She hoped it was not what she thought it was, but a loud bark killed any last hope.

She heard Ben encourage the dog to continue licking and she tried not to grow aroused by the feeling of the dog's hot, wet tongue on her cunt. Ben instructed the dog to mount and she felt him guide the dog's cock to her entrance.

Her first thought was that the dog's cock was surprisingly large. She didn't feel a stretch, but it was large enough to feel it sliding in and out. As the dog's pace quickened she began to moan despite her best efforts. With every thrust she felt Kylo hitting her cervix and his cock begin to thicken. When she finally decided to give into the pleasure she heard Kylo begin to growl and the base of his cock grow almost painfully. With a whine Rey tried to move her hips away, but Ben quickly held her in place.

"This is the best part bitch."

Kylo’s cock caught on her walls and bound them together. Kylo dismounted and began to pull away, causing Rey to scream out. Ben steadied the dog so that he and Rey were ass to ass.

"Good boy, you knotted your bitch so well." Ben praised Kylo before speaking again.

"Good job Rey. His knot should go down soon, It just needs to hold in all that dog cum. You will make a fine breeding bitch. Too bad dogs and humans can't have litters, you would look so good round with Kylo’s pups. Maybe we can get you knocked up with mine instead."

Kylo's knot deflates and pops out of her. She feels hot cum leaking down her thighs. Ben takes Kylo back to what she assumes is his kennel.

When Ben returns she feels him step behind her and hears his zipper slide down. Ben pushes into her. Ben's cock stretches her and bottoms out uncomfortably against her cervix.

"Damn you're tight. Going to push all of Kylo’s cum back in you and then fill you up with mine. Keep you filled and plugged until it takes. You like how that sounds?"

Ben hammered into her, hands gripping her hips. Rey was speechless, rendered mute with the level of pleasure this asshole was giving her. Ben pulled their hips flush and came into her. He held her there for a few minutes, mumbling about making sure his cum stayed where it belonged.

Eventually he pulled out and unhooked her. Her limbs gave out once she was released and Kylo caught her and carried her into the house. He laid her down on a bed in a room that had no windows and after he closed the door she heard the lock click.  


🐕

Rey awoke to the sounds of soft grunting. Slowly she became aware that Ben was inside of her. She moved to run, but was immediately stunned by a searing pain in her neck. Her hands scrambled to her throat and found a rubber collar tightly secured.

Ben tsked at her. "I put an electric collar on you.Can't have you running away, now can we."

He resumed his lazy thrusts into her. His hand slid around her front to

rub on her core, trying to coax an orgasm from her. Rey attempted to

wiggle away from his ministrations, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

He moved his hand away. "If you don't want to come, then you won't get to."

His thrusts grew faster and sloppier. After he came he stroked Rey’s hair and whispered praise in her ear. The logical side of her brain fought back the deep part of her that preened at the praise.

Ben stood up and pulled on a pair of basketball shorts that were on the floor. He pushed this hand through his thick, black hair. "Get a shower and then come on down for breakfast. I have bacon and eggs. The collar is waterproof. so don't fret none over that."

Rey nodded and made her way to the bathroom. She cranked the water to near scalding hot and stepped under the spray, letting the water wash over her. She scrubbed every inch of her skin raw and nearly fell apart when she reached between her legs to clean. Her thighs were covered in dry seed from Ben and Kylo. A constant flow was slowly leaking from the inside out. Rey wondered if this would just be her life from now on.

She was dry and dressed in the oversized t-shirt leftover for her when she walked into the kitchen. Ben's broad, toned back faced her as he cooked what smelled like bacon.

Ben turned around and frowned. "Bitches can't walk on two legs. Get down on all fours and crawl to your seat."

Rey lowered herself slowly down and obeyed his order, afraid to get shocked again. "Good girl."

As she sat at the table eating, Kylo came into the kitchen and walked straight to Rey, tail wagging nonstop. He didn't stop for attention, but instead went under the table and right between her legs. Rey instinctively closed her legs. but Kylo growled his dissent. She spread her legs and allowed Kylo to have his own breakfast.

"You really are a slut aren't you. Letting a dog lick your pussy at the breakfast table. I ain't ever letting you go.”

Kylo stopped when Ben put Kibble down for him. Flush and sweaty from being brought to the brink of orgasm, Rey shoveled down her food hoping that Ben would just take her home.

Ben. looked over at Rey and smirked. "Still hungry? Crawl over here and put that pussy to work."

Rey slowly crawled over and shuffled into his lap. “Pull out my cook and be a good girl."

Slowly sliding down the waistband of his shorts, she pulled out his heavy member then lifted up and eased down on him. Both moaning when she bottomed out. 

Rey bounced while using the table for support. Ben began meeting her rhythm with upward thrusts. "Such a good cock sleeve for me. You want my cum, don't you. Such a whore for it. Tell me you want me to come inside."

"Please come inside me. I need It. Please make me come on your cook."

"Oh so now you want me to play with this little clit." He said as he pinched and rolled her clit between his fingers.

"Yes, l'm sorry. Please make me come."

"How about this, you can only come if you have two holes filled. Rey furrowed her brow eliciting a rumble deep in Ben's chest. "Kylo come here boy."

“No, no. Please. Not again.” She began pushing on the table and trying to climb off his lap where she was impaled. A shock from her collar caused her to fall to the ground. She started crawling to the front door, desperate to escape. Another shock ripped through her body causing her to collapse. Sobs racked her body as she felt Ben lift her back onto her hands and knees.

Ben spun Rey around. Kylo was on his back as if he was waiting to have his belly rubbed. Instead his red cock was pulsing, waiting for relief. Knowing if she didn’t comply that Ben would shock her again, Rey took Kylo into her mouth. 

While Rey slurped and bobbed, Ben fed his cock into her from behind. He started working her clit again. Rey began moaning from the stimulation, which further excited Kylo and caused him to buck into her mouth. 

Soon Kylo yelped and came into her mouth, Rey gagged from the taste of his cum. The salty flavor lingering on her lips, this time saltier than her tears. Panic set in when Rey realized his knot had locked him behind her teeth and he was now stuck. Ben pounding into her from behind did not help her gag reflex as she tried to breath through her nose. Now was not the time to vomit. 

That was not how Rey wanted to die. Choking on her own vomit because her throat was knotted by a fucking mastiff, with its massive balls on her chin. 

When Ben realized her predicament he came without warning. She felt his cock pulsing and cum hitting her cervix and walls. Once again she discovered she could still be surprised by this man's perversion. She could also be surprised by her own because when she came on Ben’s cock all she could think about was how his seed may take root.

Later that night Ben had taken his turn with her mouth and while he had her nose buried in his public hair, he thought out loud about how much he could make renting her out to other men and their animals. 


End file.
